keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Saki Hanayama
}} Saki Hanayama (花山 咲, Hanayama Saki), also known as the Suruga's Mountain Ogre, was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked twelfth in Suruga. Appearance Hanayama is a stocky and tall girl. She has medium black hair, tied up into a braid. Hanayama is the second tallest student of Suruga, the first being Tae Yokosugi. Personality She appears to be calm, and stoic. She will stand to defend her friends as seen when she engages in a commotion with Setouchi's students. She is aggressive when participates in Keijo matches. Despite this, she also cares enough to her friends, demonstrated when she warned Nami Nanase to dodge from an upcoming attack. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Setouchi's students, since their teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga.Chapter 66, pages 1-8 A short time later, she went to check Maya Sakashiro, since her clothes were torn by Nozomi Kaminashi.Chapter 66, pages 11-12 On the day of the race, Hanayama got her turn in the first group, along with Nami Nanase, Akari Fuyuzora, and Kaho Fuyuzora. Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Setouchi's representatives of the first group, consisting of Mio Kusakai, Kotone Fujisaki, Mari Murata, and Sayaka Miyata. Before the match started, Nanase noticed Mio was a gold medalist and Sayaka was a Judo national qualifier, pointing that if she could beat them, her popularity would increase. Hanayama told them that Nanase's dream was becoming an idol.Chapter 67, pages 9-17 As the match started, Hanayama interrupted the fight between Nanase and Sayaka, assaulting Sayaka with her "God Hip Impact". However, Sayaka was saved by Kotone. Along with Nanase, she was seen smiling, when Fuyuzora sisters were able to finish Murata. She then immediately warned Nanase for an upcoming attack, while she took Kotone instead. Hanayama then realized that they were not aiming for Nanase but they targeted her instead. As such, Kotone, Mio, and Sayaka attacked her together. On the other hand, Hanayama was unable to hold the three of them, she was the first to sink, and was seen pissed off.Chapter 68 Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. During the final match, Hanayama cheered Maya up from the bench. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Abilities Hanayama's Hip God Impact.jpg|Hanayama's signature skill. Hanayama's aura.jpg|Hanayama's aura. Hanayama was ranked twelfth in Suruga. Her fighting style is classified as an Infighter. In terms of strength, she is able to outmatch Sayaka Miyata. When fighting, she is able to show an aura which takes the form of an Oni.Chapter 68, page 13 God Hip Impact (ゴッド・ヒップ・インパクト, Goddo Hippu Inpakuto): While jumping, Hanayama unleashes a massive attack, all focused on her butt. Its impact is strong enough to shake her opponent to fall out of the Land.Chapter 68, page 5 Anime & Manga Differences Episode 9 *In the manga, when Sayaka attacks Nanase on her first try, Nanase dodges by swinging below the pipe, showing her acrobatics skill. In the anime, Hanayama interrupts Sayaka before she could reach Nanase. *In the manga, Mio confirms that Hanayama is an Infighter. In the anime, Kusakai doesn't mention it. Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Saki Hanayama vs. Mio Kusakai, Kotone Fujisaki and Sayaka Miyata (Loss) Trivia *Hanayama means "flower mountain". References Navigation Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Infighters